User talk:Auttheum
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Angela Pantusso page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 17:09, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Wow, welcome! I'd about given up that anyone else wanted to contribute to a wiki on Cheers. It's nice to see the contributions today! I hope you keep it up - but even if you don't I appreciate this. If there's something I can do to help please let me know. Todd0419 (talk) 20:16, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Gus Hey, I noticed you started a page for "Gus". I had thought about what I would write if I got to this, and wondered what you thought of the "Gus situation" :) Gus was mentioned twice on the show, and one would guess there must have been two men named Gus. He was in an episode where someone came in and wanted to talk to Gus, and Coach tried to track him down until finding out he was dead. Coach didn't even know who Gus was until Norm told him. Norm said something like "Oh, he was like, two owners ago." And, there was a Gus O'Malley that was on the show later. This Gus was the owner previous to Sam, who sold Sam the bar, and he was obviously very much alive. The confusing part is, if there were really two Gusses, why didn't Norm ask, "Gus who?" Of course the answer is the writers probably goofed and forgot about it. But I think it's fun to try to explain it. I have a book on Cheers that says there were two Gusses. But I sometimes think a different answer is there was just one Gus, and Coach got the wrong information (since he's Coach after all, and often didn't understand things), and maybe Norm forgot which owner Gus was. Maybe a reach, I don't know. Todd0419 (talk) 21:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Screen captures Hi - screen captures are a function of your computer and software. Without knowing what you have it's hard to answer. On my computer, there is a key function (FN - PRT SC) that will capture the screen to the Clipboard, where it can then be copied into a graphics program. If you have a Print Screen button on your keyboard you likely have a built-in way to do it as well. If you do not have a screen capture function, or do not have a graphics program, I recommend a program called Irfanview. It's free and powerful. I typically used Irfanview to view what I had captured, and clip it if necessary to get the person or the picture I wanted, and also sometimes made the picture smaller so it would upload easier. Let me know if that works or if you have other questions. Todd0419 (talk) 16:46, June 27, 2013 (UTC)